Why is love so hard?
by demetriaxo
Summary: Demi Torres can't cope on her own. Her family don't know how bad it is the only people who know are her boyfriend Joe and her best friend Selena. Can she sort herself out or is she doomed for failure?
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I came up with... Don't know if it's any good so I will count on any reviews to tell me that. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Demi's POV

I took one last hit of the joint and threw myself back on the floor.

"Oh my god it's all spinning." I giggled to my boyfriend Joe.

"Ennit babe. I can't see a thing." He agreed whilst shuffling closer to me.

"I'm so completely wasted."

Joe was now right beside me so I straddled him and connected our lips. Our relationship was never soft and loving it was just pure lust and need. We fucked instead of making love, we made out hungrily instead of lovingly. That's all we were. I never really enjoyed it the way you're supposed to but he's the only one around and he makes me feel needed so I used that opportunity.

'Demi Torres and Joe Grey please report to filming ' - the voice of our boss, Ryan Jennings, could be heard throughout the entire set but neither of us were listening; we were way too wrapped up in each others bodies.

I'm a pretty flaky employee, I never used to be but things have changed; I've changed. I'm not the innocent child I used to be. Somewhere along the road things screwed up bad and I lost myself.

It could be to do with Selena, my best friend, she's everything to me but she's just too damn perfect. The perfect image, the perfect look, the perfect weight, the perfect personality; she's absolutely beautiful and maybe I'm in love with her a bit. It hurt when the media always compared us; I was the fat, ugly girl and she was the beautiful, skinny girl.

I never felt good enough to be her best friend, I never felt good enough to be anything so I started to harm myself; I cut, purged, starved and fucked my life right up. Now I'm dating a boy who I have no interest in, I've disgraced my family and I've disgraced my name.

"Baby we're so late." Joe laughed and then he rolled off of me and reached for his t-shirt.

I quickly and silently dressed myself, completely ignoring the boy beside me. Joe knows all about my habits; he's seen the serious weight loss and he's seen the cuts all over my body but he's not interested as long as he's getting a good fuck.

"What the hell Demetria?!" Ryan screamed as i walked through the door of the studio. I knew that when he used my full name I was in for it.

"I fell asleep I'm sorry." I lied.

"Oh my mistake, I didn't know you could smoke weed and drink alcohol in your sleep." He growled.

"I can explain." I started but he cut me off.

"No you can't explain. You can leave right now, I can't have you on this set at the moment. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and the tone of his voice scared me; I'd never seen him this mad before.

Joe wasn't sent him because he's the angel and considering he was always my lift I had no way of getting off the set. I couldn't phone my mom because she'd smell the alcohol, the weed and notice I was drunk, same for Dallas so the only person I could call was Selena. I dialed her number and silently listened to the dial tone, I thought for a moment that she wasn't going to answer but just before I hung up I heard her angelic voice.

'Demi what's up?'

'Hey Sel, do you think you could come and fetch me from the set?'

'What did you do this time?'

'I was late and I smelt of booze and weed. I need a lift are you coming or not?'

'For gods sake Demi! I'm on my way.'

And with that she hung up the phone.

Selena's POV

I hate that Demi's gone so off the rails. We used to be so similar, we were both Disney's little angels but something changed and she's just not the same anymore. I miss my best friend, the girl that I fell in love with. I want her back.

"I have to go." I informed Nick as I walked back into the living room of my families apartment.

"I not long got here Selena; this is supposed to be our date. What's so important that you need to leave?" He snapped.

"Demi needs me and I have to go fetch her from set." I explained.

"So that washed up Lindsay Lohan wannabe is what you're ditching me for." He asked amused.

"You can shut the fuck up right now. Demi is nothing like that and she's my best friend so you better learn to deal with that or we aren't going far." I spat.

"She's just using you and you're too stupid to realize."

"Yeah well your fucked up brothers just the same as her isn't he? Wait no he's ten times worse than Demi, she's a sweetheart and can be sorted, he's always been a dick." I laughed.

"Don't you dare bring Joe into this." He warned.

"I'll bring whoever I want into this. Now leave." He sent daggers in my direction but left all the same. I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car.

I don't even know why I'm with Nick. He's an absolute idiot and pretty much brings me down all the time. I care way too much what people think though and I'm afraid that if I date who I truly want then i'll be fired and hated. Truthfully I want to date girls; girls are what turn me on, make me feel happy and actually treat me right. Well there's one girl in particular; Demi. I know that it's never going to happen but I can always hope.

The second I pulled up to the studio and spotted my younger friend my heart burst. It had started raining on my way down here and she was now completely soaked, she had tears down her face and she was clearly a lot smaller then when I had last seen her.

She silently got in the car and the quiet engulfed us. I did try and make some small talk by asking her how she was, what had happened but I didn't get much of a reply.

"My parents are out, Austin is at a sleepover and David's just gone to his girlfriends so we have the house to ourselves." I told Demi as I pulled up to the apartment.

"That's good." She said.

We both managed to get in the house eventually after I couldn't find the key but we were both wet and I mean wet. Demi didn't appear to have anything with her other than her phone so she'd need some of my clothes.

"Demi do you want to change?" I asked.

"Yeah please." She forced a smile and followed me to my room.

"You know what I think you need a shower. To be brutally honest you stink of weed and alcohol, if my parents get home or either of my brothers they'll notice straight away." I pointed out, guiding her to the bathroom. "You know where the towels are and I'll leave you some clothes by the door."

"Okay thanks Lena."

The truth is I couldn't really be close friends with her when she's like this. She won't talk to me about her issues and it's making me blame myself; I've seen the scars on her wrist and they're so deep, I've seen her weight and it's so bad! I need to help her but I know that if I bring it up she'll just leave. If I'm not around to help her she'll turn to Joe and he will just make things worse.

**Review please?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Demi's POV

"So how long do you reckon it will be till your parents are home?" I asked as we got settled on the sofas in Selena's front room.

"I don't know about two hours and David will probably be the same." She smiled as she settled into my side.

Her head on my shoulder was giving me feelings that I really shouldn't have. Why does she have to be so damn perfect?!

"Dem you are going to end up getting fired if you carry on like this." She scolded.

"I'm not I'll be fine."

"You won't be and you need to get serious. I see what you're doing and you need to stop." I immediately tensed at her words and pushed her away from me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't need this from you. My mom talks about it constantly, Dallas does, my producers do; everyone fucking does. The only person who doesn't bother me about it is Joe!" I screamed.

"Joe doesn't give a fuck about you and you know it. He stays with you because you do what he wants and because you whore up around him and give him exactly what he wants." She argued.

"Joe does care! He makes me feel loved and i don't whore it up!" I know that what she's saying is true but I can't admit it.

"No he doesn't he just wants your body and yes you fucking do! If he wants sex you give it to him, if he want a blowjob you give it to him. I bet you'd do anything he told you." She sneered.

By now I was in a right state and tears were flowing down my face. Everything she said may have been in truth but that didn't give her the right to say it, she was my best friend. "I can't believe you're saying this to me Selena!"

"I can't believe what you've turned into so I guess we're both shocked. Have you seen your weight lately?"

"That was low." I growled.

"It was the truth, has all that cutting affected your head?" She questioned.

That was the last straw, I punched her right in the face and ran out of there as fast as I could.

Selena's POV

I hope what I just did was worth it. I figured that if I had a go at her enough that maybe she'd see how bad it had really gotten. I knew that I'd most likely lose her as a friend but her health is more important. I'm scared that it didn't work though. I think I've sent her right into joe's arms and that's the last thing I wanted.

Joe's POV

I had just finished on set when my phone started to ring. I looked at the dialing tone and saw that it was Demi.

"What?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"I need you to come and fetch me? We can have some fun." She was trying her best to sound sexy but the hurt was evident in her voice and I could tell she had been crying.

"Where are you?" She sniffed.

"Outside Selena's." So it was that uptight bitch who had upset her this time.

"I'm on my way."

Demi isn't the same girl I met on the camp rock set; she was a happy, bright, smart and careful girl who had her whole world ahead of her. Now she's a cutter and obviously has an eating disorder. When I first met her I figured I could manipulate her and make her fall in love with me since the public were making her feel shit by calling her fat and slating her professionalism. That's what eventually caused her to crack, I didn't intend on her getting to the state that she did otherwise I wouldn't have let them treat her the way that they did; I never wanted her to become this broken.

As I pulled up on the curb my heart ached at the sight. I have this facade where I pretend that I don't give a shit about her; after all I have a reputation of a heartless jackass to withhold but in all honesty I actually care about Demi, she is such a sweet girl and I hate what's happened to her.

"I need to get away." She stated as she slipped into the car.

"My place then?" I want so badly to sort her out and make her the same young girl but I know that I'm all she has and at least when she's with me I know what she's doing.

"Yeah." And that's all she said.

Demi's POV

I don't even know what to do at the moment. The girl I'm in love with just practically called me a whore and took the piss out of my problems and the boy that I call my boyfriend is only with me for sex. Like what is the point of this anymore?

...

"You got any coke?" I asked.

"W-what?" Joe stuttered.

"Cocaine, do you have any?" I repeated.

"You don't want to get caught up in that Demi!" He warned and for a second I thought he cared but there's no way.

"You can give it me or I'll get it from someone." I threatened.

"Fine."

**Hope you like:')**


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's POV

The coke burnt my nostrils as it travelled upwards into my body. Even though I knew it was wrong and I knew that it wasn't a road I ever wanted to go down, I did it anyway.

"Demi are you okay?" Joe questioned. I could only faintly hear him and I wasn't interested in anything he had to say anyway.

Instead of replying I just threw myself on him and smashed our lips together. I was getting into it when he did something I never thought he of all people would ever do. He pushed me away.

"What the fuck?"

"Demi you need to go." He sighed.

"No Joe, don't do this; not you too, I need you." I sobbed trying my best to cling onto him.

"I can't deal with this." He didn't look me in the eyes again, he just kicked me out and locked the door.

No one gives a shit about me. I thought that they did but they don't. I couldn't think straight because of the drugs so I just started blindingly running down the road. I had been running for around ten minutes when a car pulled up beside me, I thought it was Joe but I was mistaken.

"Get in the car." He ordered. I didn't know the man but to be quite honest I didn't care. I just did as I was told.

"You're the Disney chick." He sneered. "What are you doing out?"

"Oh I just thought I'd go out for a little jog." I replied sarcastically, making the fact that I was intoxicated very obvious.

"Someone's been a bad girl. Are you high?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I stated and all he did was laugh.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere."

He wasn't exactly clear and I could tell that he wasn't planning on elaborating anymore so I just sat back and relaxed. The drugs began to take a toll on me and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

…

Selena's POV

I think I went way too far with Demi. I should never have said those things but I just wanted my best friend to be alright. I decided to do the only thing I could think of, ring Joe. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"What do you want Prissy?" He ordered.

"Are you with Demi?"

"No, but even if I was she wouldn't want to talk to you." He snapped.

"But she would have come to you, where the fuck is she?!"

"I sent her away." He explained.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled over the phone causing even myself to jump.

"Calm down Barbie she'll be fine."

"It's like eight O'clock at night, its dark and she was mostly likely drunk of her brain. How can this be alright?" I demanded.

"Actually she was high." He corrected.

She was high? This was even worse than I ever imagined. In my sudden madness I threw my IPhone 5 across the room. I listened to it shatter as I slid down the wall into the foetal position; breaking down completely. Whatever happens to Demi is my fault.

…

Demi's POV

I woke up with a start and realised that I wasn't in the car anymore. As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness I realised that I wasn't alone either and that's when I began to scream and lash out but it was no use. I was tied to a bed by my ankles and my wrists, completely naked. My heart began to thump as the men continued to fondle my body, my obvious distress wasn't doing anything to stop them; it was simply goading them on. I felt something sharp on my arm and quickly turned to my left, there was a syringe stabbed into my arm injecting liquid into my bloodstream. I tried to do something, to talk to them, but nothing happened. I felt myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

…

Joe's POV

I shouldn't have sent her away! I don't even know why I did. I was scared and I didn't know how to deal with the younger girl. I guess I panicked. But if anything has happened to her I know that I won't ever forgive myself. Maybe she's still outside? I should go and check.

I got up out of bed and went to check my garden but I couldn't find any trace of Demi. I jumped in my truck and started to drive down the road, she wouldn't have gotten far by foot in the amount of time that had passed, her being as high as she was so when I couldn't find her I just assumed that she'd gotten a lift off someone. I was trying to reassure myself.

…

Selena's POV

The second I recovered from my break down I raced over to Demi's house. I didn't know what I was going to do or say but I had to think of something. I was banging on her front door for around a minute before anyone actually answered, it was Dallas.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I ignored her and raced into her house grabbing her phone off the counter.

"That's mine, put it down." She yelled and I could tell she was getting frustrated.

I ignored all of her protests and just cut her out. I dialled Demi's number as fast as I could and my heart plummeted with every tone; just as I was about to crumble once more, she answered.

"Demi are you okay?" I rushed, my voice laced with concern. Dallas immediately shut up and her voice drained of colour when she realised why I was so frantic.

"Da-Dal-Dallas." She whispered.

"No it's Selena, I'm sorry about our fight! Where are you, I'll come and get you." I offered.

"Sel, I'm scared. He took me and he hurt me, they all did, I can't feel my body and I don't have any clothes on." She chocked.

"What Demi?! Who took you, what's happened?! Where are you?" Tears were now pouring down my face and I was finding hard to contain my sobs.

"I don't know Sel. I don't feel right; I don't know what's happening. Everything hurts please help me."

"Where are you? Tell me and I'll help you." Dallas was now right beside me clutching onto my hand.

"I don- I don-." And then everything went quiet.

"DEMI?DEMI?" I screamed her name but there was no response.

"Dallas we need to get to her now!"

Review?:)


	4. Chapter 4

Selena's POV

"Selena what the fuck was that?" Dallas demanded as I dropped the phone.

"We have to ring the police, now!" I yelled falling to the floor.

Dallas grabbed the fallen device and quickly dialled the three digit number.

"Hello what service do you require?" The operator asked.

She thrust the phone in my hand and I tried my hardest to speak.

"I need you to trace the last number I called on this phone! I need an ambulance and the police! Please, help my friend! Please she needs help!" I rambled all too fast for the operators liking.

"Slow down and calm down. Repeat please."

"Oh for fucks sake! I need an ambulance!" I yelled. There was a click and then suddenly I heard a new voice.

"Hello, this is the ambulance service, what do you require?" The voice asked.

"I need an ambulance! My friend has called me and I don't know where she is at all! I need you to trace the last call to this phone, help me please!" I begged losing my hope.

"Okay, calm down. We will send an ambulance to the area and a police to where you are now, it will be there soon." And then the line went dead and I just dropped to the floor. What if she's dead? What if I never get to tell her how I really feel?

Dallas soon joined me on the floor; pulling me into her arms.

"I love her Dallas." I sobbed.

"I know you're best friends." She clung tighter to my body.

"No like I love her! I'm fucking head over heels for her. She's been hurt and I'm so fucking petrified, I know that she had a fight with Joe and that she ran off, she was high and some guy has taken her. I don't know what I'd do without her! It's my entire fault, I said some really bad things to her and that's why she was with Joe." I explained through my tears.

"What did you say Sel?" She scolded.

"I said that she whored it up around Joe and I sort of took the mick out of her because of her weight and self-harm. I just figured if I did that she'd realise how bad she'd gotten and she'd get help. I didn't care if she fell out with me I just wanted my Demi to be okay. I wish I'd never done it! I just wanted her to get fucking help and now she could be anywhere and it's my entire fault." I bawled, grabbing onto Dallas like my life depended on it.

"It's not your fault at least you tried to do something about it instead of just ignoring it like me." She soothed.

I was about to respond to her comment when the doorbell rang. I didn't waste a second; I raced to the door as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Hello, we need you to explain to us what you know." The officer told me.

"In the car I will, this is bad and I need us to get to Demi faster!" I said as I rushed past him to the car Dallas right behind me.

The second we were in the car he started firing questions my way.

"What is the victim's full name?"

"It's Demetria Devonne Torres." Dallas squeezed my hand giving me the support I needed even though it was her sister and she was for sure as broken up as me.

"What has happened?"

"I had a fight with her and then she was at her boyfriend's house Joe Jonas but they had an argument and she was out on her own at around eight. I rang her at around nine and she was saying that she couldn't feel her body, everywhere hurts and she's not clothed. Some guy took her and she said they hurt her." I wept.

"Who's they?"

"I don't have a clue who 'they' are she couldn't tell me."

His questions were ended when there was an announcement over his radio '_girl found on the corner of Lex Street. She's unclothed and seems to be high on cocaine and heroin. There is a heartbeat.' _I didn't know whether to be happy that she was alive or completely broken because she'd obviously been put through so much.

I don't think either me or Dallas even breathed until we arrived at Lex Street two minutes later. I completely ignored the officers protest at getting close to Demi and literally ran right up to her clutching a hold of her hand.

"I'm here Demi! I've got you baby." I soothed stroking my thumb lightly over her hand.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to take her to the hospital you're going to have to let go." The man instructed.

"I'm not leaving her! I'm staying." There was no way he was taking me away from my Dems.

"Only one person can travel by ambulance with the victim." He sighed looking at Dallas.

"She has a name, it's Demi." Selena snapped obviously getting mad at the on hand doctor.

"You go Selena, I'll meet you there." Dallas smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed a hold of Dallas and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Yeah, I have to tell my mom and kill Joe, I'll see you later and take care of my little sister Sel." She pleaded.

"I will."

Review?:)


	5. Chapter 5

watch?v=71IU8Qcy-o&feature=plcp I'd appreciate it if you could check this video out (like and comment) it's the promo for the fan fiction :)

Selena's POV

Not once, in the entire journey to the hospital, did I stop crying. Demi was alive but unconscious, she'd taken coke and been fucked up with another unknown drug. She'd obviously been raped too and that literally snapped my heart in two. If I found the mother fuckers that did this to my baby I would not hesitate in killing them. When we finally arrived at the hospital Demi was taken away to have her stomach pumped and to have all her vitals checked; leaving me all alone in the hospital waiting room. Of course the press had managed to find out so paparazzi's were standing outside preventing me from getting fresh air. The whole world knowing about what's happened is going to kill Demi when she wakes up.

I was just about to go and get a drink when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Nick yelled over the phone making me wince at the volume of his voice.

"The hospital, what's that got to do with you."

"Why the fuck are you there?" Nick asked; no concern in his voice at all.

I decided to just continue to find a drink as this obviously wasn't going to be a conversation I was interested in.

"Demi needs me." I stated; it was as simple as that.

"That fucking mental bitch doesn't have any priority over me! Get that into your head." He screamed. He doesn't get to do this! He doesn't get to talk down about Demi.

I laughed bitterly, "Sweetie, she has every priority over you. Nick, you're dumped. You're a fucking asshole and to be quite honest you and your waste of a space brother can get the fuck out of our lives."

He started yelling at me once again but I wasn't even listening this time as a doctor had appeared and was calling my name. I hung up the phone and ran over to the man.

"I'm Selena Russo, is she okay?" I questioned, praying that Demi was alive.

"She's stable but she still hasn't woken up yet. Her body is clear of all the drugs and she's going to feel very worn out and very run down for a while. The police are on their way to get a report off of Demi but I am unsure as to what she'll remember." He explained.

"Can I go see her?" The second that his head began to nod and he gave me her room number I was gone.

It was heart wrenching to see her hooked up to so many wires. To see her face so peaceful was a rarity and it would have felt beautiful had it been in different circumstances. I took a seat next to the younger girl and began to tell her how I felt.

"I love you so much Dems. I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it. All this of this is my fault and I promise that I'll try to make up for it if you just wake up. You can punch me, kick me and even hate me just as long as you wake up and I know that you're okay." I cried, "I broke up with Nick, he doesn't have the right to say what he says about you and I knew that it hurt you but I didn't do anything before. I'm such a shit best friend and I don't deserve someone as special as you. Someone as beautiful as you; I hate that you don't see it but you, Demetria Torres, are absolutely perfect to me."

I would have gone on but someone entered the room and the sound of sobs immediately filled the room. I turned to identify the person and my heart literally stopped when I saw Joe. All of the pain and the guilt of the day's events came out. I just started pounding him; hitting his face, stomach, legs and arms in frenzy, releasing all of the pain that I needed to let out. Once I was all worn out I collapsed in his arms and joined his tear fest.

"Joe why did you do this?" I wept.

"For the same reason you did what you did. I figured if I wouldn't hang out with her and you wouldn't, then she'd have no one to hang with and she'd just stop. It was a stupid idea but I thought it would work, I was desperate. Contrary to popular belief I love Demi. I'm not in love with her but I do love her and I just wanted to protect her." He wailed, hugging me tighter.

"We are so fucked up." I just couldn't take all this shit in, "Can I have one more minute with her please Joe?"

"Of course." He gave me one last squeeze and left the room.

I sat back down in the chair that I previously occupied.

"I wrote a song for you Dems." I revealed sinking further into the chair, "I'm going to sing it."

I sat there and just breathed for a few minutes until I was ready to expose myself and my feelings. I know that she's not awake but I know that she can still hear; I closed my eyes as if to pretend I'm just in my room.

_"Help, you have done it again,  
You, have been here many times before,  
Hurt yourself again today,  
And, the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

Be my friend,  
Love me, I'll wrap you up,  
You need me, I need you and love,  
Warm me up and breathe me.

Ouch, you have lost yourself again,  
Lost, yourself and you are nowhere to be found,  
Yeah. I think that I am late,  
Lost yourself again and, it feels unsafe.

Be my friend,  
Love me, I'll wrap you up,  
You need me, I need you and love,  
Warm me up and breathe me.

Be my friend,  
Love me, I'll wrap you up,  
You need me, i need you and love,  
Warm me up and breathe me."

"I'm sorry." For a second I thought that I heard my angel speak but there was no way. Slowly, I lifted my head up to check for any sign of consciousness and the beauty herself was staring right back at me.

"Water." She choked. I immediately jumped up and grabbed for the glass beside her, helping the girl to swallow the liquid.

"Demi I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Sel, you haven't done anything wrong." She stated, trying to suppress the tears that were willing to fall.

"I shouldn't have said what I did and I want you to know that I didn't mean it!" I got closer to my best friend and hugged her as tight as I could.

"I love you so much Selena." She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you too."

Review?:')


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't know if anyone actually reads this anymore because tbh I completely forgot about it and I haven't updated in like seven months. If you do happen to still be interested please give it a review saying if you like the chapter or not and whether I should continue it. Thanks xo**

Selena's POV

It's been a month since Demi was raped and it's been one of the worst months of our lives. Demi didn't remember anything about what had happened to her so we all had to explain it and to see the pain and fear in her eyes when she heard what had been done to her was horrible.

Once she was out of the hospital she was forced to enter a rehabilitation centre. At only sixteen my baby was in rehab and it broke my heart. To start with she absolutely hated it and she refused to let anyone help her. She didn't want to become better anymore because in her eyes she was still the same worthless whore that she thought she was before.

Joe and Demi broke up naturally which broke her heart, not because she loved him but because she thought he was only doing it because she was raped. She thought that he didn't want her anymore because she was disgusting and damaged goods.

I think that she's getting better though. I think that she realises she's worth recovery. Eventually she'll be able to leave because she'll be strong again. She'll be able to block out all of the hate and the negative comments but I know that she's scared. She's scared of that fact that she might lose fans, she's scared of what all the public will say and she's scared that she'll never have a career again.

She seems to think that now everyone knows what she did and what was going they will no longer wish to employ her or even pay her any respect. All of her fans will be disgusted at what their idol has done and they won't want to be her fans anymore. I of course know that this is not true. Everyone has been touched by Demi's journey and her fans love her more than ever. Stay Strong Demi is always trending and they're counting down the days until she's healthy enough to leave.

Even with all of the anxiety that she's got she does understand that it wasn't her fault. She understands that she was just under too much pressure and even though she still has continuous nightmares about what those guys did to her, she understands that she couldn't have stopped it. She was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder and that helps her to understand further that none of what happened is down to her.

"Hey Dems." I smiled as I walked into the Timberline Knolls visiting room.

"Selena!" She beamed as she jumped up and hugged me tightly.

You'd think that I hadn't seen her for weeks judging on her greeting but I visited her just yesterday and the day before and the day before. I visit Demi everyday just like I promised her…

**_Flashback_**

_"Please don't let them put me in there Selena!" She pleaded holding tightly to my hand._

_"Demi you have to get better sweetie. I have to let them help you." I told her._

_"I can't do this alone Sel. I'm scared I just want to disappear. I want to die Selena. Don't you understand that?! They won't help me and I don't want to be here!" She shouted._

_I pulled her into a hug and began to run my fingers through her hair._

_"That's the exact reason you need to go Demi. I know and you know that if you go home you're just going to go straight back to the drugs, the booze and the no food. I can't let that happen I need you to be okay. And you won't be alone. I'll visit every day!" I soothed._

_"Do you promise?" She begged._

_"I promise."_

**_Present time_**

We both sat down on chairs opposite each other. I took the opportunity to scan her body, I saw the weight that she'd obviously put on and the sight honestly warmed me.

"You look so beautiful Dems." I complimented.

"Thanks so do you." She smiled.

That's another thing that she's been taught. She should accept compliments even if she doesn't believe them yet.

"So I have more things for you." I told her.

I pulled the items out of my bag and laid them down on the table in front of her. The table now had several pieces of paper strewn across it all with the various tweets that fans had wrote to Demi that I'd printed. They consisted of things such as 'I love you so much ddtorres and I'm so proud of you! #staystrong' and 'You've come so far and I know you can do this ddtorres #staystrong'.

"Stay strong Demi was trending worldwide again last night." I said.

I took the tears flowing down her face as a good sign because I knew that this meant so much to her.

"Tell them that I love them and that they're keeping me strong and that I'll never forget what each and every one of them has said to me." She requested.

"Of course I will! Also, Joe told me to tell you that he hopes you're okay and that he can't wait to see you. Dallas, Eddie, Dianna and Madison are desperately awaiting your arrival too like honestly I think the thought of that is better than anything else. The Kardashians sent their love again and hoped that you were okay, Miley was asking about you and said she can't wait to see your beautiful face again, Marissa has flown over here from home and she's staying with your family to be there when you come out. Brian and mom say they can't wait to see your perfect face again so I'm sensing a big reunion in two months. Basically everyone has been tweeting me to keep them updated and to send their love to you babe. It's actually clogging up my mentions." I joked.

The tears were like waterfalls now and I knew that she wouldn't be able to talk for at least ten minutes. I motioned for her to come and sit on my lap and then I hugged her closely to my chest.

We haven't spoken about the obvious feelings between us but I know that she loves me and she knows that I love her. I told my mom and Brian how I'm feeling about her and even my dad knows and they were all fine with it. They love Demi and so does everyone else. Dianna and Eddie love the idea because they know that I would treat their baby girl right, I knew that Dallas was okay with it from the start when I told her and Madison thinks it's awesome.

"Thank you so much for doing this Selena! I wouldn't be able to do it without you." She sniffled.

"I promised that I would be here every step of the way and I meant it Dems. I love you so much and I'm always going to be here for you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"So do you want to talk about your recovery?" I asked.

"I'm not ready just yet but I promise that the second I am I'll tell you all about it." Demi beamed, "But right now can we just stay like this for a bit?"

I knew that she was referring to her sitting on my lap practically snuggling with me so I quickly agreed. I love knowing that she's so close to me and that she's so close to healthiness. I know it won't be easy and there will be times when she'll mess up but I also know that I'll be there every step of the way.


End file.
